The Visit
by sarahbearaswt
Summary: Loosly based on spoilers and promo pics for ep 1.11... DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS... Sara confronts Michael after an interesting visitor comes to Fox River. SM


AN: Loosely based off this picture: http/ and spoilers for episode 1.11 DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT SPOILERS!

* * *

It was standard procedure. Every inmate got one. That was what Sara Tancredi had been telling herself for the last hour. It was time for the prison physicals. Every 6 months every prisoner had a general physical and a general psychological exam. She had done 11 already and Michael Scofield was just number 12. There was no reason for her to be so anxious. She'd been trying to tell herself that all morning; ever since she'd seen her. She knew that it was conjugal day. Married, engaged and prisoners with "good records" could have 45 minute conjugal. The last person she ever expected to see leave the trailer was Michael. But he did. She saw it on her way back from the sick bay. She was even more shocked to hear that the woman who left with him was his wife. To say she felt betrayed was a serious understatement. Although she wasn't quite sure why she felt it. He was a prisoner. She'd know that from day 1, but she had also felt a connection with him. 

"Doc, your 2:00 is here." Her nurse stuck her head inside the door to tell her.

"Bring him in." Sara said as a mass of butterflies erupted in her stomach. The guard let Michael into the exam room and he sat on the table like it usual. "Good afternoon." She said as she skimmed through his file, mostly to avoid having to look at him. she had long ago memorized his file, she could recite it in her sleep. But she couldn't look at him yet. She was too afraid of what she would see in his eyes.

"Good afternoon to you Doctor." He replied trying to will her to look at him. he could tell something was up. But he couldn't think of what it could be.

"How have you been feeling?" she asked at she took his blood test and then began checking his blood pressure.

"Fine." He told her as the glucose meter beeped.

"Your sugar levels are a little low. She said moving to give him his shot. "Make sure you're drinking plenty of water and skip desert tonight." She said as she handed him cotton to put over the injection spot and wrote notes on his chart. "Your blood pressure is a little high, but it's fairly normal given the environment here. Of course your visit this morning may have something to do with it too." As soon as it left her mouth she wished she could have taken it back. She mentally kicked herself for bringing it up.

"You know about that." Michael said quietly, looking down. He suddenly understood her cold attitude.

"It's a small town." She said as she continued checking him and purposely avoiding his eyes. "Shirt please." She said motioning for him to raise his shirt so she could check his heart. When she put the cold stethoscope to his chest she felt him jump a little and it gave her slight satisfaction.

"Wow, you keep that thing in the freezer or something?" he laughed trying futilely to break the tension and catch her eye.

"Sorry." Was all she said. "Deep breath please." She continued as his eyes burned into her.

"It's not what you think." He said quietly.

"Excuse me?" she asked pretending to not know what he was talking about.

"The visit." He said placing his hand on hers to force her to look at him. "We're married, yes. But not in the way you think." He explained with sincerity in his eyes. "She's from Prague. She needed to come here, but couldn't get a visa." He continued trying to tell her what she needed to know without giving too much away.

"I'm not sure I understand what your saying." She said trying not to notice his hand on hers or her hand on his chest.

"She's a good person and a good friend. But neither of us feels like that." He explained. "I'm helping her stay here. We had the visit today because she's worried about me and I'm worried INS is going to question her." what he was telling her was true; he was just leaving out other information.

"You could have visited in the general visitation room." She said pulling her hand out of his grasp to continue to physical.

"There was some business that we had to take care of that would have looked questionable." He told her hoping he hadn't said too much.

"For… her citizenship?" Sara asked trying to get what he was hinting at.

"You could say that."

"I see." Sara said moving her stethoscope to his back.

"What I've told you could get her deported and she doesn't deserve that." He said as she finished and sat to write her notes. "Please can this stay between us?" he pleaded. "Nika is a good person." Sara looked up and saw the pleading in his eyes and understood that he was telling her the truth.

"What you do with your wife during your conjugal in none of my business." She said answering his plea. "It's not my place to question it." She said quietly.

"Thank you."

"Ok Mr. Scofield. It looks like you are in excellent health." She said standing up to put his file up. Michael stood and moved to the door. "You know, not everyone would do the things you do." She said as he reached for the door knob. "You may be a convict but the way to help people just proves that you shouldn't be here." She said as he stood facing the door.

Without turning around he said. "I committed a crime. That means that I should be here." With that he left, leaving her with even more questions about what a man like Michael Scofield was doing at Fox River.


End file.
